Ulquiorra Cifer
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Ulquiorra Cifer in his normal form UlquiorraCifer1.jpg UlquiorraCifer.jpg|Ulquiorra firing a green cero UlquiorraCifer9.png|Ulquiorra Cifer tearing open a dimensional portal/garganta for him and the star alliance members to travel through to other universes or escape. UlquiorraCifer12.jpg|Ulquiorra draws his Zanpakuto sword. UlquiorraCifer2.jpg UlquiorraCifer3.jpg UlquiorraCifer5.png UlquiorraCifer6.jpg UlquiorraCifer7.png UlquiorraCifer10.jpg UlquiorraCifer11.png|Ulquiorra Cifer sad ulquiorraCifer14.jpg UlquiorraCifer15.jpg|Ulquiorra Cifer offering Tea to his friends and guests of The Anime Empire. UlquiorraCifer16.jpg|Ulquiorra Cifer drinking tea. Ulquiorra's Resurreccion Released Form, the First Stage. The Zanpakuto command to transform into this state is Bind, Murcielago. ulquiorrafirstreleasedform3.jpg|Ulquiorra summons his signature energy spear Luz de la Luna. He can create as many of these spiritual energy spears as he wishes. ulquiorrafirstreleasedform1.jpg ulquiorrafirstreleasedform.jpg|Ulquiorra stabbing, slashing or throwing his spirit spear towards his enemies. ulquiorrafirstreleasedform8.jpg|Ulquiorra 1st stage release form charging his Cero Oscuras attack. ulquiorrafirstreleasedform9.png|Ulquiorra 1st stage release form firing his Cero Oscuras technique ulquiorrafirstreleasedform6.jpg ulquiorrafirstreleasedform7.jpg Ulquiorra's Resurreccion Released Form, Second and Final Stage. Ulquiorra Cifer's most powerful form. Ulquiorra needs to utter the command word Segunda Etapa to transform. Only known to Aizen, Ichigo Kurosaki and some of his friends, and Emperor X himself. In this form his spiritual powers have increased greatly, his physical strength has been upgraded as well as his hierro defense skin that now makes him insanely durable to the most strong attacks. Ulquiorra's 2nd forms greatest power is the ability to use High-Speed Regeneration to regenerate every part of his body except his internal organs. Ulquiorrasecondreleasedform8.jpg|"Let me demonstrate to you the true power of despair!" Ulquiorra in his 2nd release form intimidating the villains. ulquiorrasecondreleasedform10.png|Ulquiorra 2nd form wielding his most powerful spirit spear weapon Lanza Del Relampago. He has troubling throwing it and thus he trains with Emperor X to be better skilled with his spear throwing with this weapon. Like his previous 1st form he can create as many of these spiritual spears as he wants. ulquiorrasecondreleasedform11.png|Ulquiorra 2nd form throwing one of his created enhanced spirit spears. Ulquiorra warns his comrades to stay away within the spears range and get far to safety as soon as possible as the amount of force he will put into his throw once the spear makes contact into the ground will prove to be very dangerous once it explodes. ulquiorrasecondreleasedform12.png|The devastating explosion caused by Ulquiorra's Lanza Del Relampago. It happens when he throws one of his spirit spears hard enough in his 2nd form. Ulquiorrasecondreleasedform1.png|Ulquiorra firing a more powerful version of his Cero Oscuras in his 2nd form. ulquiorrasecondreleasedform13.png|Ulquiorra's 2nd form tailed weapon Latigo. He whips his tail around to hit an opponent with overwhelming striking force despite its thin and small size. He can also use the tail to strangle an enemy to choke them to death or stab them for a kill. ulquiorrasecondreleasedform14.png|Ulquiorra flying in his 2nd form and wielding his spirit spear. ulquiorrasecondreleasedform9.png|Ulquiorra shows how tough his hierro skin is in his 2nd form, easily deflecting projectiles aside with his demon wings. Ulquiorrasecondreleasedform5.jpg Ulquiorrasecondreleasedform6.jpg|Ulquiorra in his 2nd form showing his caring side. ulquiorrasecondreleasedform16.png|Ulquiorra in his 2nd form expressing shock. Ulquiorrasecondreleasedform.jpg Ulquiorrasecondreleasedform2.jpg Ulquiorrasecondreleasedform3.jpg Ulquiorrasecondreleasedform4.jpg Ulquiorrasecondreleasedform7.png Category:The Star Alliance Members Category:Reformed Villains Category:Characters hailing from the Bleach Universe Category:Swordsmen Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Non Humans Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Type III Anti Heroes Category:Green Eyed Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Dark Haired Protagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Flyers Category:Spiritual Users Category:Humanoid Category:Heroic Genius Category:Characters with accelerated Healing Category:Regenerators Category:Tragic Villains Category:Emotionless Heroes Category:The Undead Category:Demon Category:Hybrid Category:Spear Users Category:Speedsters Category:Woobies Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Team heroes Category:Immortals Category:The Anime Empire Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Gravity Defyers